


Filhas?!

by Fifthknight



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Charoix, Diakko, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fifthknight/pseuds/Fifthknight
Summary: Croix passa um tempo com as nove bruxas e Chariot:-)
Relationships: Ursula Callistis | Chariot du Nord/Croix Meridies
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Filhas?!

Pelos corredores da academia de Luna nova se encontra Croix caminhando preguiçosamente rumo ao quarto de Chariot. Acenando com a cabeça quando alguns dos alunos a cumprimentava, ainda era estranha para ela pensa que depois de tudo que ela fez a escola e os alunos a aceitaram de volta, a maioria dos alunos pelo menos alguns ainda a olhavam com desconfiança, mas não que ela pôde-se culpa-los afinal ela quase destruiu tudo com aquele míssil, foi um acidente mas a culpa ainda era dela e isso foi a única coisa errada que ela fez por acidente. Um suspiro escapa quando vira o corredor não adianta ficar pensando nisso é melhor ficar fica no que ela está fazendo para corrigir seus erros, ela conseguiu uma cura para Chariot e está ensinando jovens bruxas a junta magia e tecnologia. Quem diria que ela realmente ser tornaria professora, sem nenhum plano obscuro ou segundas intenções, não era a profissão que sonhou quando era mais jovem, sempre achou que seria algo tedioso de ser fazer, talvez até fosse se não fosse por Akko, que tem um dom de criar o caos a onde estivesse. Falando no diabo a mesma se encontra em frente a porta de Chariot com mais 8 garotas, Croix e se aproximar curiosa com o grupo de bruxas em frente a porta, elas a notam antes que lá chegue muito perto.  
\- Croix-sensei – Anjo fala tomando a frente do grupo correndo em sua direção.  
\- Ei Akko, o que vocês... – Ela é interrompida pela japonesa.  
\- Eu consegui, eu consegui – Fala Akko pulando alegremente em sua frente com um papel na mão.  
\- Ótimo, o que você conseguiu?  
\- Ah claro, aqui – Ela para de pular e mostra o papel.  
\- Você tira um dez !? – Croix não esconde a surpresa ao ler o papel que a pequena mostrava com orgulho.  
\- EU TIREI UM DEZ – Ela grita e surpreendendo a professora com um abraço, que solta um grunhido dando um paço para trás por causa peso extra.  
\- Meus parabéns Akko – Croix diz se retribuindo o abraço, ela sorrir para pequena menina em seus braços , mas ela logo termina o abraço desconfortável com a plateia sorrindo para elas. – Fico feliz por você, mas por que estão aqui?  
\- Para a festa!  
\- Festa?  
\- A professora Ursula nos convidou para vim aqui comemorar a nota de Akko – Diana explicar se aproximando, cumprimentando Croix com a acesso.  
\- Oi Diana – Ela cumprimenta de volta – Por quê estão aqui fora então? – Não seria hoje que ela passaria um tempo a sós com Chariot, mas poderia ser divertido passa tempo com as nove bruxas ou as filhas de Chariot como Croix se acostumou a chamar.  
\- Ela disse para irmos na frente enquanto ela iria preparar algo que para festa, ela provavelmente esqueceu de nós entregar a chave.  
\- oh, se é o problema – Ela passa pelas meninas tirando a chave do bolso e abrindo a porta – Vocês primeiro – Ela dar espaço para grupo, Constanze, Sucy e Jasminka então, mas Amanda para olhando para ela com sorriso malicioso.  
\- Por que você tem a chave do quarto dela professora?  
\- Para emergências  
\- Do que tipo? – Insiste Amanda, croix sorrir antes de responder.  
\- Cuidar do bichano dela – A resposta desencadeia reações nas meninas, gritos de choque vindo de Lotte, Hannah e Barbara, um sorriso de admiração de Amanda, uma Diana envergonhada e vermelha sendo seguida por uma Akko confusa.  
\- Eu não entendi? – Akko pergunta.  
\- Diana pode explicar para você – Croix fala entrando em no dormitório com um sorriso maroto.  
\- Boa sorte – As quarto meninas falam entrando deixando Diana sozinha com Akko olhando para ela com expectativa.  
Croix vai para a cozinha pegando uma jarra de água da geladeira e se servindo um copo. Ela observa da cozinha as garotas se acomodando no sofá e algumas no chão da sala, elas começam a conversa/grita sobre o que Croix tinha falado, ela ver Lotte e Barbara se abraçarem e afirmarem que Charoix é real. Croix tentar não revira os olhos com a junção de seu nome com de Chariot.  
\- Por quê? – Croix olha para o lado e encontra Diana com os braços cruzados com cara de poucos amigos.  
\- Diversão é claro – Croix sorrir para a loira irritando um pouco mais, era um cenário comum desde que ela voltou para escola, ela obviamente passa seu tempo livre Chariot que por consequência incluir Akko e passar tempo com Akko incluir Diana.  
\- Não foi divertido.  
\- Perspectiva – A Cavendish rosna irritada e se vira para olhar Akko se juntando ao resto das meninas – então o que você falou para ela? – Ela rir vendo a loira fica tensa com a pergunta.  
\- Não tenho que responder isso.  
\- Vai eu preciso saber caso – Ela se aproxima da outra a cutucando com o braço – Então como esperar que eu defenda você quando Chariot for atrás de você por ter tirado a inocência da Akko – Croix observa com Diversão enquanto Diana passa de irritada para vergonha enquanto seu rosto fica vermelho..  
\- Eu nem sequer disse nada – A menina fala indignada e encara a mulher de cabelo lilás.  
\- Então você vai mostrar pra ela então, ousado – Croix sorrir malicioso enquanto a Cavendish passa para um novo Tom de vermelho a o ponto de deixar sua antiga capa com inveja.  
\- Eu... Nã..Ugh...- Diana tenta se afastar mas croix passa o braço em volta de seus ombros puxando ela para perto.  
\- Ok,ok estou só brincando – Rir quando Diana tenta se afastar outra vez – desculpa, não vou mais brincar sobre sua queda.  
\- Eu odeio você – Diana fala, mas sem nenhuma raiva real, enquanto desiste de fugir da professora.  
\- Você me adora – Ela tira o braço dos ombros da menina apenas para bagunça seu cabelo.  
Ela bate na mão de Croix mas não se afastar mesmo quando está livre do aperto da outra. O que não passa despercebido pelo mulher, mas ela prefere não questionar.  
\- Você...  
Diana começa mas é interrompida pela porta se abrindo e Chariot entrando do no quarto carregando três caixas de pizza em uma mão e uma sacola com refrigerante na outra na outra.  
\- Ei gente desculpa – Ela pede desculpas enquanto desajeitadamente fechar a porta com o pé, ela coloca a sacola e as caixas de pizza em cima da mesa – sirvam-se – Ela rir quando Akko e Amanda disputam para pegar o primeiro pedaço, ela deixa as meninas se virarem e vai em direção a Diana e Croix.  
\- Você chego cedo – Chariot cumprimenta Croix com um sorriso e um beijo na bochecha.  
\- Você está atrasada – Ela brinca com uma piscadela.  
\- Ei Diana você deviria se juntar a ela e antes que não sobre mais nada – A ruiva fala olhando para Akko e Amanda que olham ofendidas por Jasminka ter aproveitado a disputa dos dois para ficar com o primeiro pedaço – Eu vou fazer o suco e já me junto a vocês.  
\- Quer ajuda – A menor oferece.  
\- obrigada querida, mas eu não precisa se incomoda – Chariot sorrir e penteia alguns fios soltos do cabelo da menina – Vai lá e mantenha elas sobre controle – Diana acena com a cabeça e se juntar as outras.  
\- Sempre pensando nos outros – Croix comenta quando Diana já está longe, Chariot concordo com a cabeça enquanto pega uma jarra para suco ficando de costas para mulher mais velha começando a fazer o suco – É muito educada essa sua filha – Ela sorrir quando Chariot suspira.  
\- Ela não é minha filha  
\- Claro que é, você passa metade de seu dia aconselhando e cuidando dela e Akko seu pequeno casal gay.  
\- tanto faz se eu cuido um pouco delas, são minhas alunas –Ela ignora propositalmente o comentário final de Coix.  
\- Um pouco? – Croix balança cabeça sorrindo – Você quase atacou a professora Finnelan no refeitório quando ela disse que Akko não teria futuro - Mesmo de costas Coix aposto que ela está corando.  
\- Isso é um exagero.  
\- Eu tive que segura você na cadeira Chariot – A ruiva cora envergonhada – E semana passada você abriu um buraco na mesa dela quando ela e os outros professores queria dar mais tarefas para Diana.  
\- Ela já tem tarefas de mais é um abuso – A ruiva cruzas os braços nem um pouco vergonhada pela sua ação – Eu só estou impedindo que ela se sobrecarregue.  
\- Como uma boa mãe faria – Croix zomba sorriso de lado e recebe um tapa no ombro.  
\- Tanto faz.  
\- É fofo – Ela se aproxima abraço a ruiva por trás – A grande mãe Chariot.  
\- Cala a boca – Ela se encontra na mulher lilás – Você não pode fala nada eu seu que você discutiu com Finnelan depois do que ela disse de Akko quando eu já tinha ido embora – Ela fala e se vira no abraço ficando de frente para outro pondo a mão em seu ombro e a outra apontando para o rosto da mulher mais velha – E nem pense e negar que eu ouvi as outras professoras falando disse – Croix vira o rosto começando a cora.  
\- Não tinha nada ver com Akko.  
\- E semana passada você pegou as tarefas de Diana para si.  
\- Isso foi.. Foi .... Para .. te impressiona!? – Ela tenta se defender, mas sai mais como uma pergunta domina afirmação, fazendo a ruiva rir a suas custas. Ela beija a bochecha da outra e volta a fazer o suco, quando elas ouvem uma comoção da sala.  
\- Eh, acho que suas nove filhas estão preste a destruiu a sala.  
\- NOVE? Eu pensei que fosse Diana e Akko.  
\- Então você admite as duas.  
\- Quando você admite também.  
\- Nunca – Chariot suspira.  
\- Você pode ir lá e salva a sala?  
\- Pensei que Diana estava lá por isso.  
\- CROIX.  
\- Estou indo, estou indo.  
Chariot balança a cabeça ouvindo os paços da outra se afasta, ela sorrir com a sensação de (rotina) que a cena trouxa parecia tão natural ter Croix e as crianças por perto. Ela continua sorrindo com o pensamento até ouvir Croix gritar “ Que zona é essa seus pirralhos de merda” Ela suspira e faz uma anotação mental para repreender a mulher pela suas palavras. As palavras rudes de Croix aparentemente fizeram efeito as vozes na sala diminuíram muito depois do grito, alguns segundos depois ela ouve alguém entrando na cozinha, olhando para trás está Akko olhando para com expectativa.

€------€

Croix pega um pedaço da pizza e um copo de refrigerante e vai para um canto da sala observando as garotas de longe, elas estão sobre controle até Akko volta pelo menos, a japonesa tinha saído para cozinha a pouco tempo. Croix morde um pedaço de sua pizza enquanto observa Amanda em um canto da mesa piscando e mandando um beijo para Hannah do outro lado da mesa que ignora, mas mesmo de longe Croix consegue ver a garota cora. Ela desvia olhar do grupo quando ver Chariot e Akko saindo da cozinha, a japonesa vinha na frente carregando a jarra de suco com um sorriso bobo no rosto, a ruiva logo atrás parecendo envergonhada.  
\- Professora tá tudo bem, seu rosto está... – Lotte pergunta mas é interrompida.  
\- Então o que iremos assistir – Chariot fala interrompendo a menina e dando início a uma discussão entra as nove garotas sobre o gênero do filme.  
Chariot se senta no canto do sofá satisfeita por ter distraído as garotas. Croix ignora a discussão e vai sentar ao lado da ruiva, mas antes que ela possa se senta Akko toma sua frente sentando do lado de Chariot, ela encara a menina e cruza os braços emburrada. Mesmo encarando a menina com desgosto Croix consegue ver Diana olhando o lugar vago ao lado da japonesa parecendo hesitante, ela sorrir para oportunidade e senta no lugar vago encarando a Cavendish, que encarar de volta cruzando os braços emburrada.  
Após muita discussão Chariot decide se intromete vendo que seria uma discussão sem fim, ela convence as outras que Akko poderia escolher o filme hoje já que elas estavam comemorando sua nota. Para desgosto Croix a morena escolher o segundo filme do Harry Potter, não que ela não gosta do filme, mas toda vez Akko escolhia o mesmo filme. Ela balança a cabeça, mas sorrir com a empolgação da garota a sua esquerda e com garota ainda emburrada a sua direita.

€------€

O filme já estava quase no final quando Croix sente a cabeça de Diana caindo em seu ombro, ela se ajeitar tentando deixar a menina mas confortável, mas com dificuldade por causa da japonesa dormindo abraçada no seu braço, ela se vira um pouco deixando a Cavendish se apoia mais nela, Akko resmunga e abraça o seu braço com mais força, ela decide parar antes que acabe acordando a menina.  
Croix ouve as outras meninas se levar e começarem a se despedir em silêncio, aparentemente o filme tinha acabado quando ela estava tentando acomoda a Cavendish, Croix acena com a cabeça se despedindo das meninas, enquanto Chariot as acompanham até a porta, ela revira os olhos quando ouve Lotte e Barbara a chamarem de fofo quando passam por ela. Croix fechar os olhos aproveitando um dos momentos raros de silêncio dessa noite, ela consegue ouvir quando Chariot se despede das meninas e fechar porta. Ela abre os olhos e ver Chariot sorrindo amável em sua direção.  
\- Nem uma palavra.  
\- Tão fofo – Croix solta um grunhido desgosto enquanto revira os olhos – Deveria tira uma foto.  
\- Não ouse – Ela ameaça levantar mas para quando ouve Diana geme e se acomodar nela, Croix fechar a cara e fica imóvel. Chariot sente seu coração palpitar e encher de carinho, ela tem que se segura para não se juntar a elas – Você poderia me ajudar a sair daqui – Ela sussurra impaciente.  
\- Claro – Chariot aproveita mais alguns segundos antes de ir ajudar.  
Com algum esforço ela conseguem fazer Akko solta o braço de Croix e pegá-la no colo sem acordar a japonesa, agora com mais mobilidade a mulher lilás consegue se levantar e ajustar Diana para que ela se deitasse no sofá. Croix se espreguiça esticando os músculos doloridos pela posição desconfortável que estava, enquanto Chariot põe Akko ao lado da Cavendish e para quarto buscar um cobertor para as duas. Croix se perguntar como elas não acordaram ainda, a nota de Akko deve ser o motivo disso, se tivesse que aposta ela diria que Akko passou a madrugada estudando com a Diana.  
\- Nós precisamos de um quarto de hóspede – Chariot diz com isso quando volta com o cobertor nas mãos Croix revira os olhos e ajuda ela a cobri as meninas.  
\- Você deveria adotá-las de uma vez – Ela brinca quando se afastar do sofá vendo a ruiva beija a testa das duas.  
\- Talvez – Ela passa por Croix indo para quarto e apagando a luz da sala, deixando a mais velha sozinha no escuro, que solta um ei antes de ir para quarto também – Eu quero perguntar uma coisa pra você na verdade – Ela fala quando a lilás entrar e fechar a porta.  
\- Pode perguntar – Croix fala puxando a ruiva pela cintura colando os corpos que põe os braços em volta do seu pescoço.  
\- Por que Akko me perguntou quando foi a última vez que você cuido com meu bichano? – Ela pergunta apertando o ombro da outra.  
\- Eehh – Ela sente as unhas de Chariot em seu ombro – Eu poço explicar – A ruiva erguer a sombra esperando – Foi Amanda que disse – Ela recebe um tapa na nuca – Eu acho que me mereci isso.  
\- Você acha? – Ela da acerta o ombro de Croix dessa vez – Peça desculpa.  
\- Sério? – um tapa vem com mais força dessa vez – Aí, tá bom desculpa.  
\- Idiota – Ela da um beijo rápido e se afasta indo para o banheiro – Agora vamos cama temos uma reunião amanhã – A mais velha sorrir maliciosa e vai até o banheiro parando apoiada na porta.  
\- Eu não sou esse tipo de Mu...  
\- Termine isso e você vai dormir no sofá – Chariot ameaça da pia enquanto escova os dentes com uma mão e usando a outra para solta um feitiço mudando sua roupa para uma camisa que vai até o meio e a coxa, Croix ri por ter sido ameaçada por alguém escovando os dentes.  
\- Não é possível o casal favorito da escola está lá no momento.  
\- Elas não são um casal – Chariot diz terminando de escovar dentes e se virando para outra.  
\- Ainda.  
\- Ainda – A ruiva concordo rindo enquanto olha Croix de cima abaixo.  
\- O que foi... – Ela para quando ver a varinha da outra brilhar, ela ver suas roupas mudando para uma camisa solta e um shorts curto – Obrigada – Chariot boceja um de nada quando sai do banheiro deixando Croix escova os dentes.  
\- Eu tenho duas perguntas pra você - Croix fala saindo do banheiro pronto para dormir.  
\- Pode perguntar – A ruiva fala do seu lado da cama enquanto Croix deita no outro lado, Chariot se aproxima por extinto da outra, deitando com a cabeça peito dela e abraçando sua cintura.  
\- Amanda e Hannah estão juntas? – Ela pergunta passando as mãos no cabelo da ruiva.  
\- Acho que ainda não também – Ela fala lento aproveitando o carinho da outra.  
\- Deus, rodas suas filhas são gays gay?!  
\- São suas filhas também – Chariot resmunga desistindo de falar que não tinha filhos.  
\- Mas não são mesmo.  
\- É em você que elas se abraçam enquanto dormem – Croix revira os olhos pronta para dizer que a ruiva também faz isso mas Chariot continua – E é você quem Amanda procurar para da nó nas gravatas delas, sem fala que Diana e Constanze são versões sua jovem – Croix fica em silêncio sem argumentos.  
\- Tá essas três podem ser minha mãe o resto – Croix sente Chariot sorrindo contra ela.  
\- E Akko?  
\- Quatro  
\- E Suc...  
\- Vamos dormir Chariot – Ruiva rir dela.  
\- Você não tinha outra pergunta?  
\- Ah claro, você quer que eu cuide de seu bichano hoje?  
\- SAIA DA MINHA CAMA.

**Author's Note:**

> Recomendação de música aleatória:  
> G-idle - maybe


End file.
